Fornevermore
by Full of Ennui
Summary: You've heard of the poem called "Nevermore." You've had a crush before, I'm sure. You've heard someone say "Forever!" Well, I'm saying "Fornevermore." It's a promise: Forever, nevermore. Basically: Nevermore will it last forever. Edward left. B x No one!


**Fornevermore**

Many of you may be familiar with the poem, Nevermore. Many of you probably have crushes. You've probably heard someone say "forever!" when they're talking about something they've promised.

_If we could start all over,_

_I know that I'd do everything the same._

That was what he'd said, basically. He'd decided that even though he was leaving her, he was happy that he'd wasted three years of her life ruining the rest of it forever. She'd never recover. She knew it. And even these strong eyes around her, these warm ones, could never replace the love that she had once felt. The love that had been lost. The one that she still cherished, somewhere deep inside her heart. Inside her broken, torn heart.

_And even if we could start all over,_

_I'd never choose to be with anyone less insane._

Her eyes still felt wet every time someone said something about Romeo and Juliet, or about Catherine and Heathcliff. Those characters that she had once compared her love life, or particularly her vampire, to. Their names linked together for eternity- that's what he had promised it would be. That they would always be together, no matter what happened.

_Well baby, I'm sorry,_

_but from what you tell me now, maybe it wouldn't be your choice to make._

A tear shed, a broken heart, a whisper fading on the wind. That's all that she would ever be to him. And she'd have to deal with it someday. But for now, her soul was torn, and it would never be mended. Not even these warm, strong arms around her, keeping her together, could anymore. Nothing, no one, could. She was ripped apart much more than she had been before, even more than the first time he'd left. And this time, he'd never return. For this time, he'd decided that she wasn't good enough for him, or he her. He'd tried to make it sound mutual, like they'd agreed. But there had been no agreeing there. It was just like that, and then he was gone.

_You say that now, but I know,_

_in a million years, you'd come back for me_.

Somethings can never be returned. Some things can never be mended.

_Broken hearts. Broken souls._

_I never wanna let go again. But somehow, I already did. I let you leave without a fight. Just a cry._

A line from a song ran through her head. _"This is the way the world ends. This is the way the world ends. This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang but with a whimper."_ Never had she realized how true it was. Her whole world had ended, but it hadn't been with a fight or with a yell or the slamming of a door.

_No, no, no. You meant so much more._

_And baby, I gotta say. If you leave me, I will never ever forget you. And I know you feel the same way._

This was the way that her soul had been ripped by her love. That was how she had been broken beyond repair. This was how her love had been torn. And this way why she now lay in fragments, shattered.

_And I'm like glass, shattered but not falling._

_Ooh yeah, I'm not falling. Not falling one bit._

Nothing and no one could ever piece her back together. She wasn't Bella anymore, and the stains from everlasting tears still reminded her every day of how it had all ended for her. And her blood, red, every time it flowed, made her angry. He had left her because of it. It wasn't good enough for him. So maybe, next time she fell into someone's arms, she'd be more careful. She rose from the bed, dark hair rising form where it had been sprawled across the white pillow a moment before. The boy beside her, often called Paris, jumped up.

"Bella!"

"No."

"He's not coming back! You can do whatever you want now!" His words made her break into tears. Running around the bed, she thinks he's coming to hug her, but instead he touches her chest.

"See, Bella? You can do whatever you want to now!"

"I... d-don't...w-w-want..." His eyes widen. "Y-you!" She finishes, and he pulls her to him, hugging her. "I...w-w-want... h-him!"

"Sssh, Bella, ssssh." But she breaks away, and struggles toward the stairs.

_What you give you don't always get back._

_Love's the same way, love. But you're not mine anymore._

Then there isn't anything in front of her foot. Tumbling, tumbling, through air like she did when she realized her love was leaving her.

_And nothing will never be the same again._

_And nothing will ever change again._

She didn't care when she crumpled to the floor. He rushed down the stairs and scooped her up in his arms. She didn't hear him as he spoke, but she was all right. Physically. Inside, she was feeling like she had been cut into a million pieces by the only one she had ever loved.

_And nothing will ever change again._

_And nothing will ever be the same again._

_And somehow, it's the same thing, love._

_Goodbye until we meet on the white shores._

_Usually devils don't get there, but with a voice and face like yours..._

_No one can resist you, and you just lap it all up._

_So &# you, love. I can't move on, I won't forget, but I definitely won't allow you to say what you just said about starting over._

_Goodbye forever._

_I can't give you a kiss goodbye._

Bella felt herself being lowered onto a bed. She felt. Maybe that's all I should say. She felt. She always feels. And tomorrow, when she wakes up early and sees her face in the mirror, she'll feel again. After that, she'll make herself feel with a knife. But no matter to him. He left her. She's all broken inside, and nobody can piece her back together.

_Your warm arms around me tight,_

_they'll never replace his cold ones._

_You and me, it just doesn't feel right._

_Once upon a time, there was a happy ending. Key word: once._

There'll never be a happy ending for her. So you all go off now to kiss your boyfriends or girlfriends at the movies, but remember. Not everyone gets a happy ending. The only one she wants doesn't want her anymore, and the one who wants her is unwanted by her. It's like a love triangle, broken just like she is. Maybe it'll be repaired, if Jacob and Edward fall in love, but she never will be. Jacob isn't what she needs. What she needs is what she can't get. So she'll settle for something else cold, something that will also end her life, but it won't end with a new kind of existence. It was his choice to leave. But it was also his fault, everything that's happened to her now. Everything is.

_Have a good day!_

_She won't._

A/N: Okay, people, this is my first time writing a oneshot of sad Bella and Edward that left. I'm expecting flames for the repetition of Edward leaving, but I don't care.

Also, I wasn't very satisfied with the ending, I'd appreciate if you thought of something that you think would be better. I would credit you for it, too.

You should know the routine by now, peoples! You read it, now what do you do?... **REVIEW IT!!**


End file.
